Etats d'âmes
by Veratimmie
Summary: RL/SB. Un jour, comme les autres. Enfin pas tout à fait... Remus se sent mal...
1. Chapter 1

_Voilà un texte qui pourrait être un one-shot._

_C'est toujours une histoire Remus/Sirius... bien sûr. _

* * *

Remus le savait. Il avait essayé vainement de nier que ça puisse arriver un jour. Et voilà. On y était. Et il avait beau savoir que ça ferait mal, il n'avait pas imaginé à quel point cela lui ferait mal. Il s'arrêta de marcher pour prendre une inspiration. Même ça était douloureux. 

Il regarda sans voir autour de lui. Il était dans le parc de Poudlard. Ce château où il avait été si heureux, et où aujourd'hui il était si malheureux.

Il faisait doux. L'air était printanier et porteur de promesse de renouveau. Les arbres étaient nus mais déjà on voyait pointer les bourgeons, assurances d'une vie intérieure qui ne demandait qu'à s'épanouir. L'herbe sentait la fraîcheur du matin, encore humide de rosée.

En tant normal, le garçon aurait sentit tout ça, toute cette vie, et il en aurait été heureux. Mais ce jour-là il ne voyait rien, se sentait rien. Il était enfermé dans sa douleur.

Il se remit à marcher. Il ne savait pas où il allait mais il avançait. Comme s'il voulait fuir, se fuir. Mais son corps le suivait. Ce corps de 17 ans qu'il détestait. Il se trouvait trop grand, trop maigre, trop moche. Et ces cicatrices qui n'arrangeaient rien…

Toute sa vie était un problème. Il devait lutter, encore et toujours, lutter pour vivre, pour survivre. Depuis qu'il était devenu loup-garou, la vie était difficile. Tous ces changements d'humeur, tous ces jours à se battre pour essayer d'être normal. Il était fatigué.

Et maintenant, ça… cette douleur terrible. Pourquoi tout était compliqué pour lui ? Il ne demandait qu'une chose, être comme les autres. Comme c'était difficile !

Il se sentait tout cassé à l'intérieur. Plein de petits morceaux éparpillés qu'il n'arrivait pas à remettre en place. Il devait toujours se battre, toujours lutter pour trouver une raison de continuer.

Il arriva près de la forêt interdite. Il entra dedans. Les arbres étaient hauts et il se sentit enfin à l'abri. Il s'appuya contre l'un d'eux. Il était fatigué et ce n'était pas seulement physique, c'était une autre usure. Une usure de vie. Comme une personne âgée, se disait-il. L'impression d'avoir déjà tellement vécu. Et surtout ne plus avoir de projets de vie.

Remus ne voulait pas mourir, Remus voulait ne plus être vivant. C'était une sacrée différence.

La pleine Lune était ce soir. Il ne se sentait pas capable de la surmonter encore une fois. Toutes ces plaies sur son corps. Toutes ces meurtrissures. Même la présence de ses amis ne les empêchait pas. Elles étaient moins nombreuses, mais encore là. Son corps n'était plus qu'un grand tourment. Et puis la fatigue après. Et essayer de rattraper les cours. Tout cela était éreintant.

Remus inspira avec précaution. Il sentait l'air passer dans son corps. Et même s'il était frais, il le brûlait dedans.

Remus avait mal. Partout. Il aurait voulu redevenir enfant, tout petit. Et pouvoir se blottir dans les bras de sa mère. Comme c'était confortable après la transformation de retrouver la douceur de son contact, ses caresses apaisantes. Qu'est-ce que c'était dur de grandir. Remus se sentait à la fois si vieux et si petit. Il lui fallait, plus qu'aux autres, toujours être raisonnable, agir avec discernement. Il voulait que quelqu'un le guide, le conseille, le rassure. Mais il n'y avait personne. Ses amis étaient insouciants, comme tous ceux de leur âge.

Comme il devrait l'être, lui.

Remus se sentait seul, désespérément seul. Contre l'avis de James, Peter et Sirius. Mais comment aurait-il pu partager tout avec eux ? Il partageait déjà sa lycanthropie. Ce qui était énorme. Mais ça, ça c'était encore pire. Jamais Remus n'aurait imaginé qu'il existait quelque chose de pire que d'être loup-garou. Et voilà que ça lui tombait dessus, avec toute la force de sa jeunesse.

Il avait essayer de se battre, de résister. Mais c'était trop dur. Il n'avait pas pu résister. Jour après jour, tout son être avait été pris. Il avait succombé. Comme si son état de loup-garou ne lui suffisait pas.

Remus ne l'avait pas voulu. Mais Sirius avait beaucoup de charme, il se montrait tellement attentionné avec eux, pas seulement avec lui, mais avec les deux autres aussi. Et Remus avait énormément besoin de gentillesse, surtout après ses transformations. Alors, petit à petit le sentiment d'affection qu'il éprouvait était devenu plus fort, plus profond. Sirius était devenu sa raison de vivre.

La moindre seconde passée près de lui était comme un moment d'éternité et de béatitude qu'il savourait à chaque fois avec un plaisir chaque jour égal.

Chaque mot de Sirius emplissait ses oreilles d'une musique qui le ravissait.

Remus avait dû se rendre à l'évidence, il était amoureux de Sirius. Véritablement amoureux. Cette chose qui s'installe en vous, qui vous prend sans vous demander votre avis et qui vous maltraite, vous donnant autant de bonheur que de larmes.

Il n'avait pu le dire à personne. Qui aurait compris d'ailleurs ?

Mais ça l'avait aidé. Lors des pleines lunes notamment. La présence insouciante de Sirius le remettait dans la vie. Dans la vie 'normale'.

Il avait besoin de lui pour se sentir à nouveau vivant, à nouveau humain. C'était viscéral.

Et pourtant, Remus savait qu'il avait tort d'éprouver ça. C'était voué à l'échec. Sirius rencontrerait quelqu'une et Remus ne pourrait que les regarder. Il avait beau le savoir, s'y préparer, quand il les avait aperçus, au petit déjeuner, la douleur avait été immense. Un déchirement interne si puissant. Remus était parti. Il lui fallait juste un tout petit temps d'isolement pour se ressaisir.

Mais là, le temps passait et Remus ne sentait pas de progrès. Il ne sentait qu'une profonde angoisse. Quelque chose avait éclaté, projetant tout son être en morceaux et le submergeant d'une mer salée dans laquelle il se sentait s'enfoncer.

Le soleil avait tourné, jouant avec les ombres des arbres. Remus était toujours dans la forêt. Il s'était même assoupi, trop fatigué. Tout y était calme.Sans bruit.

Il avait pleuré. Un peu vomi aussi. Mais il restait cette blessure. Il ne voulait plus souffrir. Plus être lui. Plus être du tout. Trouver un apaisement dans un sommeil sans fin.

La pénombre arriva. Et il sut que la pleine lune arrivait.

* * *

_D'accord, c'est pas spécialement drôle, mais ça me trottait dans la tête depuis ce matin. On se réveille avec des idées... parfois !!!_

_Je ne sais pas si ça mérite une suite... J'attendrai d'avoir de vos nouvelles, de vos reviews... _

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

_D"abord merci de vos reviews, mais je suis étonnée que vous vouliez une suite... _

_Mais c'est de ma faute, je n'aurais pas dû demander lol_

_Ce dont j'ai peur maintenant c'est que la suite vous déçoive... J'espère que non. _

_En tout cas, merci de vos gentilels reviews... Et c'est juste pour vous que j'écris la suite... _

* * *

La pénombre arriva. Et il sut que la pleine lune arrivait.

Un sursaut de raison parvint jusqu'à son cerveau. Il allait être dangereux pour les autres, pour tout le monde. Il devait s'enfermer.

Et s'il ne le faisait pas ? Et s'il restait là. Dans la forêt ? Après tout, c'est ce qu'ils faisaient souvent, les maraudeurs et lui. Les nuits de pleine lune, ils allaient courir dans la forêt sous leurs formes animales. Sous leurs formes animales, c'était là toute la différence. Et ils encadraient le loup.

La nuit commençait à tomber.

Remus sentait monter en lui la violence animale du loup-garou qui allait s'éveiller. Non, Remus n 'avait pas le choix. Non, il ne pouvait pas rester là. Il fallait qu'il s'enferme pour mettre à l'abri les autres. Parce que la vie des autres était plus importante que lui. Parce que au bout du compte, ça n'arrangerait rien. Il y aurait toujours la douleur.

Alors il se mit à courir vers la cabane hurlante. Il ne se demanda pas pourquoi le saule cogneur ne bougeait pas. Il fonça jusqu'à la chambre, sa chambre. Il n'eut que le temps de fermer la porte, son corps se plia brusquement, il sentit ses muscles s'étirer, sa peau frémir et comme se déchirant de l'intérieur. La transformation commençait.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

La lumière trop vive le réveilla. Mais il dut s'y prendre à plusieurs fois pour garder les yeux ouvert. L'air était doux, pur et il respira avec application. Il sentait comme un sentiment heureux se répandre en lui.

Il se leva, cherchant à sentir son corps mais il ne sentait rien. Alors il avança.

Remus marchait dans l'herbe. Elle était douce et fraîche sous ses pieds. Il ne portait pas de chaussures. La lumière était intense. Le ciel en était presque blanc.

Remus ressentait un grand calme. Des odeurs délicates de fleurs chatouillaient son nez. Au-dessus de lui, des oiseaux passaient, gazouillant. Remus sourit.

Il inspira longuement en fermant les yeux. Il ne sentait toujours pas son corps. Ni fatigue, ni plaie, ni meurtrissure… Il ouvrit les bras. Le vent était léger, tout léger et passait sur lui comme une caresse. Il n'avait pas de vêtement non plus mais ça ne l'étonnait pas. Il était bien, serein.

Il n'y avait rien à l'horizon, ni d'un côté ni de l'autre. Il était au milieu de nulle part mais n'en n'était pas effrayé.

Partout autour de lui, il ressentait la paix. Il se pencha pour toucher l'herbe. Il la sentit. Des larmes de bien-être coulèrent de ses yeux. Il lui semblait avoir atteint son but. Il savait qu'ici il serait pour toujours bien et calme.

Il n'avait pas faim. Il n'avait pas froid. Il n'avait pas peur. Juste une grande quiétude l'étreignait. Il se sentait plein d'amour. Il se sentait devenu amour. Et tout était simple. Et tout était repos. Tout était sérénité.

Il crut entendre des voix mais c'était trop loin et il ne voyait rien ni personne. Tout autour de lui n'était qu'une immense prairie, avec par-ci par-là des buissons recouverts de fleurs délicates roses et blanches dans lesquels les oiseaux avaient installés leurs nids. Et il ne cherchait pas la compagnie. Il jouissait du calme. Délicieusement.

Il s'allongea sur l'herbe. Non pas pour se reposer mais pour goûter sa fraîcheur et sa douceur. Elle ne coupait pas, elle n'était pas dure. Elle faisait comme une moquette de coton. Remus sentait la béatitude le gagner. Jamais il n'avait ressenti ça. Il était trop bien. Il ne trouvait pas de mot. Il avait juste ce sentiment d'infini qui l'habitait. Un infini d'amour qui se fondait en lui et en-dehors de lui.

Le temps ne paraissait pas passer. La lumière du jour ne changeait pas. Le soleil ne bougeait pas dans le ciel. Omniprésent.

Remus se leva et se mit à marcher, puis à courir. Il était libre ! libre de tout ! Il n'y avait plus de peine , plus de douleur… Que ce seul sentiment d'extase en lui…

A nouveau des bruits de voix. Il tourna la tête mais il ne voyait toujours rien. Rien que les oiseaux dans le ciel pur. Aucune question ne venait troubler la sérénité de Remus. Il n'avait plus de souvenirs. Il se sentait comme nouveau au monde. Ses yeux n'étaient pas assez grands pour tout regarder, tout voir, et de l'herbe, et des fleurs, et des oiseaux, et du ciel, et de la lumière…

Il inspira encore longuement.

Un bruit attira son attention. Il semblait le reconnaître. Il tourna la tête dans tous les sens mais ne vit rien.

Le bruit se fit plus distinct. Il devait être là depuis longtemps mais il venait juste de le discerner parmi le silence et les chants des oiseaux. Ca ressemblait à un chant. C'était comme une douce mélodie.

Remus s'était arrêté de marcher. La douce mélodie était maintenant bien audible. Elle le charmait. Il l 'écouta .

Il lui semblait la reconnaître. Comme une musique apaisante, rassurante. Il ferma les yeux un instant, concentré sur elle.

C'était loin, mais en même temps si proche. Elle le berçait. Il aurait voulu se fondre dedans. Il était si bien, là…

Il prit à nouveau une longue inspiration.

La musique ne s'arrêtait pas. Maintenant, il n'entendait plus qu'elle. Il était en elle. Elle était voix et l'appelait tendrement. Il souriait.

La voix l'appelait et maintenant il la reconnaissait. Elle était douceur et amour. Elle était tendresse et protection. Elle l'appelait. Il chercha à nouveau autour de lui mais il n'y avait rien que la lumière.

Remus reconnaissait la voix. Il voulait lui répondre mais il n'y arrivait pas. Le son ne sortait pas de sa bouche. Il se mit à respirer de façon plus haletante. Et brusquement l'air devint rare. Il voulait respirer encore mais c'était trop dur. Il y eut un cri qui était le sien mais qu'il ne reconnut pas et alors tout se déchira. Une douleur fulgurante le traversa. La lumière disparut. La voix seule restait, cherchant à le rassurer.

Remus s'accrochait à cette voix. Et il murmura son nom.

* * *

_Quoi ? Je coupe au mauvais moment ? Mais non, pas du tout... C'est juste pour vous éviter un trop grand choc...  
_

_Euh, en vrai c'est que je voudrais garder un peu d'avance sur mon ordinateur. _

_Pour être tout à fait franche, je me suis inspirée de ce qu'on ressent lorsqu'on respire de l'oxygène, et aussi lorsqu'on est sous morphine pour les pensées de Remus. Rassurez vous ce n'est pas ce que j'ai prévu pour lui, c'est juste ce qui m'a inspirée..._

_Donc, je me remets au boulot. J'y pense jour et nuit, mais ça avance lentement... Vous me pardonnerez n'est-ce pas ??_


	3. Chapter 3

_Voilà le troisième chapitre. Il devrait vous éclairer un peu sur le second. _

_Et ne hurlez pas !! Le début risque de vous... euh, attraper ? C'est que, comme dirait Elayna Black je dois faire partie de la GCAS (Grande Confrérie des Auteurs Sadiques)..._

_Mis à part ça, j'espère que vous aurez compris le second chapitre grâce à celui-ci... C'est vrai que des fois je ne suis peut-être pas très claire..._

* * *

Remus s'accrochait à cette voix. Et il murmura son nom :

- Maman…

- Je suis là, Remus. Tout ira bien. Ne t'inquiètes pas.

Alors rassuré, Remus se laissa sombrer dans un sommeil sans rêve.

vvv

Lorsque Remus ouvrit les yeux, il faisait sombre. Il n'y avait qu'une lueur faible un peu jaune qui éclairait la pièce.

Son corps était douloureux mais pas trop. C'était largement supportable. Il n'y avait pas de douleur vive comme les cicatrices en étaient la source. Ca ressemblait plus à un hématome géant. Sur le corps et dans le cœur. Une grimace lui échappa.

- Vous êtes réveillé Monsieur Lupin ?

La voix de Mme Pomfresh lui paraissait lointaine mais il vit son visage au-dessus de lui. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Votre mère est partie se reposer, lui dit l'infirmière d'une voix douce.

Sa mère ? Ici, à Poudlard ? Remus ne comprenait pas. Mais il n'avait pas envie de parler. D'ailleurs sa bouche refusait de s'ouvrir. Il se sentait seulement fatigué. Il ferma les yeux.

vvv

Des murmures le réveillèrent à nouveau. Mais la pièce baignait maintenant dans la lueur pâle de la journée. Il dut faire un effort pour bien voir d'où venaient les voix. Autour de son lit, il y avait le professeur Dumbledore, qui cachait à moitié l'infirmière et sur sa droite, qui lui tenait la main, sa mère.

Tous le regardèrent avec un sourire.

- Heureux de vous revoir parmi nous, Remus Lupin ! dit le directeur.

- Comment te sens-tu, demanda sa mère ?

Remus les regarda. Le revoir parmi eux ? Que voulait dire Dumbledore ? Que s'était-il passé ? Remus essaya de sourire à sa mère et soupira. En fait, il se sentait vivant. Désespérément vivant. Mais il hésita à répondre.

Il ferma les yeux. Une amertume le saisit : vivant. Vivre, encore…

- Il doit se reposer encore, dit Mme Pomfresh.

Et il y eut des bruits de robes et de pas feutrés, et le silence.

Remus ne put empêcher des larmes de couler… Encore vivre. Pourquoi ?

Il avait des bleus partout. Dehors et dedans. Encore une lune qui n'avait pas eu raison de lui. Encore combien d'autres à subir ?

Il avait froid. Il remonta difficilement les couvertures jusqu'à son visage.

Il se souvenait d'une prairie, d'un vent léger, de lumière chaude et rassurante. Il aurait voulu retrouver cet endroit. Retrouver sa quiétude. Où avait-il été ? Mais aucun autre souvenir de ce lieu ne venait. Etait-ce un rêve ? Il ne pouvait répondre. Revenir parmi eux… Il avait été absent. Mais aucun souvenir d'être parti ne lui revenait. Etait-ce au figuré ? Combien de temps avait-il dormi ?

Il se souvenait aussi de la forêt. Un longue journée dans la forêt, sombre, et humide. Et d'une grande douleur au-dedans de lui. Alors il se souvint. En même temps que la douleur se faisait plus intense, l'image de Sirius avec la fille se fit plus nette. Ils étaient face à face, la main de Sirius sur son épaule, dans un geste affectueux . Et Remus avait pu voir le sourire de Sirius, même s'il ne le voyait que de trois quart..

Remus serra les dents à ce souvenir, serra très fort les yeux avant de les rouvrir brusquement, essayant de chasser la vision. Son regard tomba sur le chariot de l'infirmière qui était au pied de son lit. Il concentra son attention dessus. Le chariot portait une quantité impressionnante de pots et de fioles de toutes sortes. Remus se demanda si tout lui était destiné. Et si oui, en quoi son état nécessitait tout ça ? Parce qu'il ne se sentait pas si mal que ça, du moins physiquement. Parce que moralement, c'était autre chose.

L'arrivée de sa mère interrompit ses réflexions. Elle lui sourit, s'assit près de lui et lui prit la main. Il y avait beaucoup de douceur et de tendresse dans ce simple geste d'affection. Et Remus était tellement mal à l'intérieur que ce tout petit geste lui fit monter les larmes aux yeux. Il était las, usé, triste, malheureux et à ce moment lui revint l'envie de ne pas avoir grandi, l'envie de se retrouver avec l'innocence de l'enfance.

Sa mère essuya ses larmes d'une caresse de la main.

- C'est difficile, mais tu es courageux, mon chéri.

Sa voix était paisible. Remus avait envie de dire qu'il ne l'était pas mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche.

- Il y a des choses plus dures à vivre que d'autres, et certainement pour toi plus que pour les autres. Mais il y aussi tant de choses qu'il reste à voir, tant de couchers de soleils, tant de paysages à voir, tant de belles choses à vivre…Il ne faut pas baisser les bras, la vie vaut d'être vécue, Remy. Vraiment.

Comment savait-elle son envie de ne plus être ? Lisait-elle au-dedans de lui ? Comme si elle entendait ses questions, elle répondit :

- Tu as perdu connaissance lors de la dernière lune. Rien ne pouvait te réveiller, alors que ton corps ne portait aucune blessure. Le professeur Dumbledore nous a dit que tu refusais de te réveiller, volontairement.

Elle parlait doucement. Avec des mots choisis. Remus entendait, essayait de comprendre, de relier ces informations avec ses souvenirs. Ce souvenir heureux de prairie n'était donc qu'un rêve. Quelle amertume…

- Remy chéri, quelque soit ce qui se tracasse, tu peux m'en parler.

La mère de Remus parlait lentement, marquant des pauses à chaque phrase.

Remus ferma les yeux. Ce n'était pas facile de parler. Même à sa mère. Il était fatigué. Il entendit encore la voix de sa mère mais le sommeil l'emporta.

vvv

Il fallut encore deux jours pour que Remus ne sorte complètement de son sommeil. Sa mère et le professeur Dumbledore étaient les seules visites qu'il avait. Ils ne lui posaient pas de questions sur ce qui s'était passé. Il savait juste qu'il n'avait pas voulu se réveiller. Sans doute devait-il être à ce moment plongé dans son rêve calme et serein de cette prairie. Avoir trouvé un endroit paisible pour se reposer, rien d'étonnant qu'il n'ait pas voulu en revenir…

Remus commençait à se réhabituer doucement à la vie. A sa vie. A se résigner à la subir à nouveau.

Puis, comme il semblait aller mieux, sa mère quitta Poudlard, et pour compenser, Mme Pomfresh l'autorisa à recevoir des visites le jour suivant, son dernier jour à l'infirmerie.

Lorsqu'elle le lui annonça, il se demanda si c'était la pensée de revoir ses amis ou celle de regagner leur chambre qui lui fit battre le cœur comme ça, de façon si impudique, si violente.

Il allait lui falloir encore lutter. Lutter contre ses sentiments. Faire face à cet amour si fort qui l'habitait tout entier désespérément.

'_la vie vaut d'être vécue, Remy',_ la voix douce de sa mère lui revint. Il soupira avec un sourire amer. Il y croyait si peu….

* * *

_Voilà, cette fois-ci, je n'ai pas mal coupé, hein ? _

_Avez-vous compris ce qui est arrivé à Remus ? J'espère parce que sinon, il faut que je refasse le quatrième chapitre pour l'expliquer davantage..._

_Je suis sûre qu'au deuxième chapitre vous avez pensé que c'était la vois de Sirius. Non ? Mais ça aurait été trop facile, et sans doute un peu incrédible ..._

_Et dans le premier chapitre, il aurait voulu redevenir un enfant, insouciant... En plus, je ne pense pas que Pomfresh ait laissé Sirius entrer dans l'infirmerie. Et si un élève a un gros problème de santé, c'est évident que Dumbly appelerait les parents. _

_Allez, j'arrête là mes explications... Au prochain chapitre les filles ..._


	4. Chapter 4

_Bien, j'ai réussi à trouver une fin à cette histoire. Heureusement me direz-vous ?!_

_Ce sera pour le prochain chapitre... _

* * *

Et maintenant, il allait revoir ses camarades

Et maintenant, il allait revoir ses camarades. Revoir James, Peter et Sirius. En avait-il envie ? En était-il capable ? Il l'ignorait. Il hésitait. Il allait encore devoir se taire, encore devoir mentir. C'était dur et usant. Mais il ne pouvait pas le dire. Il sentait comme une honte d'être ce qu'il était : amoureux d'un de ses meilleurs amis. C'était pire que d'être loup-garou. Bien pire, parce que ça n'était pas un accident. C'était lui. Il était comme ça et pas seulement un jour par mois. C'était tous les jours.

Il n'eut pas le temps de continuer son chemin de pensée, Sirius et James débarquèrent, littéralement, à l'infirmerie.

Le cœur de Remus se contracta juste ce qu'il fallait pour lui rappeler sa douleur, mais il les accueillit avec un sourire.

Ils s'assirent de chaque côté du lit. Sirius brandit un sachet qu'il lui donna.

- Du chocolat… murmura Remus.

Et ses yeux se plissèrent de gourmandise. S'il y avait une choses, à part Sirius évidemment, qu'il adorait, c'était le chocolat. Et ses deux amis avaient acheté des vrais morceaux de chocolat, grossièrement coupés, qu'il reconnaissait comme étant d'excellents chocolats. Il les avait remarqués chez Honeydukes. Les morceaux provenaient d'énormes plaques de chocolat, d'origine sud-américaines. Il y en avait tout un camaïeu de beige foncé à noir. Remus eut un sourire en ouvrant le sachet et il le porta à son nez, humant le parfum du chocolat avec délice.

Ses yeux se fermèrent tandis qu'il respirait l'odeur subtile et épicée. Ses papilles le chatouillèrent.

'_la vie vaut d'être vécue, Remy'_…

Remus entendit le rire de Sirius. Celui de James aussi mais surtout celui de Sirius.  
Il ouvrit les yeux pour les regarder tour à tour, légèrement étonné.

- Tu aimes trop le chocolat, dit James en riant, avant d'ajouter devant son air perplexe:tu ne nous entends même plus...

Remus fit une grimace et voulut bredouiller une excuse mais les deux autres le rassurèrent:

- pas la peine de t'excuser, tu es pardonné, Chocolateman...

- allez, goûte-le, tu en meurs d'envie, ajouta Sirius.

Remus leur tendit le paquet mais ils refusèrent. Il prit un morceau brun foncé, parsemé de paillettes vertes. Il ne put s'empêcher de le sentir avant de le porter à sa bouche. C'était un chocolat amer, relevé de cardamome. Il le laissa fondre un instant dans sa bouche avant de l'avaler, sans pouvoir réprimer un frisson.

- Je n'ai jamais vu personne aimer autant le chocolat que toi ! S'exclama Sirius.

Remus tourna la tête vers Sirius. Celui-ci, négligemment assis, appuyé sur son bras tendu, le regardait avec un grand sourire. L'espace d'un instant, Remus sentit le désir impérieux de lui prendre la main, de tout lui dire, mais sa raison prit vite le dessus. Il ne pouvait pas, il ne devait pas.  
Il eut alors un sourire amer en baissant les yeux sur le morceau qui lui restait dans la main.

- Vas-tu revenir vite avec nous ? Demanda James.

Il acquiesça.

- Tu nous as manqué, dis James.

- Oui, tu ne te rends pas compte, il n'y avait plus personne pour nous interdire les mauvais plans...fit Sirius.

Il y eut un silence.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda James.

Remus le regarda brièvement. James avait l'air très sérieux. Remus se détourna. Comment aurait-il pu le dire ?

- Dumbledore nous a dit que tu ne te réveillais pas, poursuivit Sirius.

- Bien, au moins ça, ils le savaient. Mais il n'avait pas l'intention de dire qu'il s'était senti tellement bien …ailleurs.

- Remus, tu peux tout nous dire, tu sais, insistait Sirius.

On n'est pas les maraudeurs pour rien, continuait James. Si tu as des soucis, il faut nous le dire, on va t'arranger ça.

Remus ne put empêcher un rire amer. Il hocha la tête négativement.

- C'est gentil, les gars, mais vous ne pouvez rien pour moi.

- Vraiment ? demanda Sirius. Le ton de sa voix fit lever la tête de Remus qui le regarda. Sirius avait l'air très concerné°.

- Oui, c'est gentil.

- Tu es sûr ? insista James.

Remus inspira longuement. Et s'il leur disait juste qu'il avait des problèmes de cœur ? Juste quelque chose de banal ? Ou s'il leur disait qu'il était homo ? Non, non, ils ne devaient rien savoir, et surtout pas Sirius.

- Ca va aller, ne vous inquiétez pas…

- Tu sais, tu peux compter sur nous, Remus, dit James.

Remus acquiesça de la tête avec un sourire.

Ils parlèrent ensuite de tout et de rien, jusqu'à ce que James revienne à la charge :

- Tu sais, Remus, c'est en parlant avec quelqu'un que ça ira mieux. Tu ne peux pas tout garder pour toi.

- Mais ça, je veux le garder, répondit Remus, avec un léger sourire mais la voix un peu dure, et en se détournant d'eux.

- On s'inquiète vraiment pour toi, tu sais…

Comme Remus ne disait rien, James continua :

- Je crois que tu n'imagines pas à quel point on s'inquiète pour toi…

Remus se tourna vers lui. Il se doutait un peu qu'ils s'inquiétaient pour lui. Alors pourquoi insister ?

Mais James n'avait pas l'intention d'aller plus loin. Et c'est Sirius qui intervint :

- Oui, les cours d'Histoire de la magie sont mortels et il n'y a personne qui prend des notes, dit il avec un rire un peu forcé.

James lui lança un regard que Remus intercepta et trouva étrange. Il avait le sentiment que quelque chose lui échappait.

Mme Pomfresh arriva à ce moment-là :

-Allez, il faut le laisser se reposer maintenant. Vous aurez le temps de discuter quand il reviendra dans votre chambre demain…

Les deux garçons obéirent et sortirent de l'infirmerie.

Remus ferma les yeux. Il avait presque un sentiment de bonheur et il savait qu'il le devait à la présence de Sirius. C'est dingue l'effet qu'il avait sur lui. Et bercé par ces heureuses images il s'endormit.

vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Le lendemain, Remus retourna dans la chambre des maraudeurs. Il fut accueilli comme il se doit par ses trois amis.

Assis autour de lui sur son lit, ils lui racontèrent tout ce qu'il avait raté : le cours de botanique durant lequel ils avaient fait croire à un élève de Poufsouffle que sucer une feuille de l'Achillée Sternutatoire faisait disparaître les boutons et que l'ayant fait, il avait débité tout un tas de bêtises sans pouvoir le contrôler, ou bien encore comment ils avaient glissé un anti-constipation dans des gâteaux déposés sur la table des Serpentards, qui furent bientôt atteints de diarrhée aiguë… Enfin bref, Remus dut constater que ses jours d'absence avaient été mis à profit par les maraudeurs.

Puis, après que tout lui fut raconté, il y eut un silence. Remus sentit comme un malaise. Il y avait quelque chose qu'ils ne disaient pas.

Enfin James prit la parole :

- Et on a aussi autre chose à te dire. Il vaut mieux que tu le saches, plutôt que de l'apprendre par les autres…

James avait l'air très sérieux tout à coup. Il lança un regard à Sirius. Celui-ci avait l'air gêné ce qui se traduisit par un petit rire.

- Ecoute… J'espère, enfin, on espère que tu ne le prendras pas mal…mais l'un d'entre nous….

Remus avait rarement vu James aussi sérieux. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Ne tourne pas autour du pot comme ça, dit brusquement Sirius. Je suis gay, voilà.

Remus le regarda, incrédule.

- En fait, il l'a dit à une fille qui voulait sortir avec lui, et depuis, tout Poudlard est au courant, précisa James.

Remus se détourna de Sirius en espérant qu'il n'ait pas vu la petite lueur qui s'était allumée au fond des yeux. Et il sourit à James.

- Tu n'es pas… choqué ? demanda celui-ci.

- Non, bien sûr…

Remus se sentait traversé par une décharge électrique qui faisait gonfler son cœur. Il ne savait pas comment il avait trouvé la force de répondre mais il l'avait fait. Il voulut crier que lui aussi, il l'était mais les mots ne sortaient pas.

D'ailleurs, sa réponse provoqua un soupir commun et les trois autres se mirent subitement à parler tous ensemble… Remus ferma les yeux un instant.

'_la vie vaut d'être vécue, Remy'. _

- Oh, on est désolé, Remus. On oublie que tu sors de l'infirmerie. On va te laisser dormir, fit la voix de James. Remus ouvrit les yeux et leur sourit :

- Merci, les gars. Je suis fatigué…

* * *

_°Je ne sais pas si on utilise ce mot 'concerné' dans ce sens en français. C'est simplement qu'à force de lire en anglais, j'ai du mal ç retrouver les mots français. Donc, en anglais, à cet endroit, on dirait: said Sirius, concerned. Je ne sais pascomment le dire en français, c'est idiot...  
_

_Ah ah ah... on avance, n'est-ce pas ... _

_Je vous promets que la suite arrivera bientôt..._

_Et juste un mot, parce que je vois que vous êtes nombreuses à lire, je suis comme Loulou2a, en mal de RL/SB... Ecrivez nous en plein... J'adore ça..._

_Et encore un mot, je suis contente de retrouver Miss Jad aussi..._


	5. Chapter 5

_Voici la fin. C'est toujours un pincement au coeur de finir._

_Merci à Elayna Black pour m'avoir corrigée sur une faute impardonnable...N"hésitez pas à me signaler si vous aussi vous en voyez..._

* * *

Remus eut du mal à trouver le sommeil

Remus eut du mal à trouver le sommeil. Il était fatigué, certes, mais ce qu'il avait appris était tellement…. Tellement excitant… Il aurait dû leur dire que lui aussi. S'ils n'avaient pas rejeté Sirius, ils ne le rejetteraient pas lui non plus. Et si Sirius l'était, il avait toutes ses chances. Oh, sortir avec lui, lui prendre la main, caresser sa joue, son torse, embrasser ses lèvres, lui faire l'amour… Et s'imaginant dans le corps de celui qu'il aimait, Remus provoqua de sa main une jouissance qu'il se promit de faire partager à celui qu'il aimait, avant de s'endormir, heureux.

Les jours suivants, Remus se demanda ce qu'il devait faire. Aller trouver Sirius et lui avouer tout ? Ou juste une partie ? Ou le draguer ? Mais comment faire pour draguer un de ses meilleurs amis ? Pour l'instant il se contentait de le regarder, de lui sourire, de se trouver le plus souvent possible près de lui, voire même de l'effleurer.

D'ailleurs, à ce moment, Remus accéléra le pas pour se trouver sur son chemin de retour de Quidditch. S'il avait bien calculé, le temps que Sirius prenne sa douche, et en marchant assez vite, ils devraient se croiser juste dans la cour carrée.

Effectivement, il croisa James et Sirius et tous les trois se dirigèrent vers la salle commune. Ils croisèrent un groupe de Serpentards qui les regardèrent en riant moqueusement. Quand ils furent passés, Remus entendit le mot 'tapette'. Il regarda Sirius. Celui-ci eut un rire à son tour :

- C'est comme ça depuis que tout le monde le sait…

Arrivés dans la salle commune, ils s'assirent dans les fauteuils près de la cheminée. A cette heure du samedi, il n'y avait pas grand monde. Sirius et James parlaient Quidditch, Remus restait silencieux. Il regardait Sirius, ne pouvant détacher les yeux de son ami. Un léger toussotement le ramena à la réalité. James regardait Remus avec un sourire entendu qui le fit rougir.

- Oh, excusez-moi les gars… dit James, se levant pour aller à la rencontre de Lily qui venait juste de descendre.

Remus les regarda sortir de la salle, main dans la main.

Remus et Sirius se retrouvèrent seuls. Remus se dit qu'il devait en profiter, parler… Il se tortillait si bien que Sirius demanda :

- Quelque chose te tracasse ?

Remus rougit, avec un sourire gêné.

- C'est pas de te retrouver seul avec moi ?

- pardon ?

- Avec ce que tu sais de moi...

Remus hocha la tête :

- Non, bien sûr que non, au contraire…

Il se mordit les lèvres, trop tard.

- Comment ça, au contraire ?

- Je veux dire que… je veux dire que c'est courageux de l'avoir dit, moi je n'ose pas…

- Tu n'oses pas quoi ?

Remus sentait ses joues le brûler. Il hésitait à regarder Sirius. Il sentait son regard sur lui. Les doigts de Remus trahissaient sa nervosité. Il ne voulait rien dire mais les mots qui s'étaient échappés en avaient dit déjà trop.

Sirius se rapprocha de lui et dans un geste amical, posa sa main sur la sienne.

- Remus, il y a quelque chose que tu ne nous dis pas… Mais on est tes amis…

- Je suis comme toi… réussit à murmurer Remus…

- Tu veux dire, gay ?demanda Sirius après un silence.

Remus se contenta d'hocher la tête.

- Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu te sentais mal ?

Le regard que Remus lança à Sirius lui évita de répondre.

Sirius lâcha sa main, provoquant, sans le vouloir, un froid dans le cœur de Remus.

- Tu aurais dû nous en parler… Ca fait du bien de le dire, je t'assure.

Le sourire de Sirius était bienveillant. Mais ce n'était pas ce que voulait Remus. Il voulait…

- Il n'y a pas que ça… bredouilla-t-il.

Sirius le dévisagea, attendant qu'il continue.

- En fait, c'est plus compliqué…

Remus avala sa salive avec difficulté. Il ne pouvait plus reculer, et ce qui restait à dire était bien le plus ardu. Il tourna la tête vers la salle, espérant vainement que James ou Peter arriverait pour le secourir mais il n'y avait personne.

- Je suis amoureux…

- Oui, comme un peu chacun de nous, je comprends…

- Non, non, tu ne peux pas comprendre… Je suis amoureux mais je ne peux pas le dire…Je n'ai pas le droit de le dire…

- Remus, si je te dis que je comprends, c'est que j'ai à peu près le même problème. Je suis amoureux d'un garçon et je ne peux pas lui dire. Même si je savais qu'il était comme moi, je ne pourrais pas lui dire…

Les deux garçons se regardèrent. Les mots de Sirius ne consolaient pas Remus. Au contraire. Savoir qu'il était amoureux était désagréable. Ses yeux se mirent à briller et il se tourna.

- Tu peux lui dire, toi… Tu as toutes tes chances… Tu plais à tout le monde… La voix de Remus était acerbe.

- Autant que toi Remus…

A nouveau ils se regardèrent.

- Non, non Sirius. Je suis …différent.

Remus avait baissé les yeux. Il sentait à nouveau cette torpeur froide et triste l'envahir. Lui était un monstre, et il aimait qui il ne devait pas. De façon impossible. Il eut un frisson.

- Remus, tu sais, je pourrais peut-être t'aider… Si tu me dis de qui tu es amoureux, on pourrait peut-être le rendre amoureux de toi…

La voix de Sirius se voulait insouciante mais quelque chose ne sonnait pas juste.

Sirius à nouveau posa sa main sur la sienne.

Remus secoua la tête et des larmes arrivèrent au bord de ses yeux.

- Je t'assure, Remus, on fera tout pour qu'il se rende compte que tu es le garçon le plus…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase et lâcha la main de Remus précipitamment.

- Monstrueux… finit Remus.

- Non. Surtout pas.

Il se passa un moment. Sirius reprit :

- Ecoute, Remus. On est dans le même bateau. On a les mêmes problèmes, on peut s'aider, non ?

- Non, on ne peut pas, Sirius. C'est différent. Je ne peux pas dire qui j'aime, je perdrais tellement… Je veux pouvoir continuer à être près de lui sans qu'il me rejette. Je ne peux pas casser ça.

Remus avait parlé à voix basse, sans regarder Sirius. Il continua :

- Toi, tu peux dire ce que tu es, qui tu aimes, tu peux sortir avec… Moi c'est impossible. Il ne m'aime pas.

- Comment peux-tu dire ça ?

- Il l'a dit.

- Quoi ? qui t'a dit qu'il ne t'aimait pas ?

- Lui. Il est amoureux d'un autre…

- Tu veux dire que tu sais qu'il est homo, et qu'en plus il est amoureux d'un autre mec que toi ?

Remus hocha la tête, une larme roula sur sa joue et il réussit à l'essuyer avec un simple mouvement d'épaule.

Il y eut un silence.

- Quelqu'un de Poudlard ? reprit Sirius.

Remus hocha encore la tête .

Il y eut un autre silence. Remus entendait le bruit du fauteuil en cuir dans lequel Sirius s'était enfoncé.

- Et tu ne veux pas me dire qui c'est ?

Encore un hochement de tête.

- Si tu me dis qui c'est je te dirai pour moi…

Remus réprima un nouveau frisson et pencha la tête vers son épaule pour essuyer un autre pleur.

- Je ne veux pas le savoir, répondit-il la voix brisée.

- Mais moi, je veux savoir à cause de qui tu es malheureux. Je lui casserai la figure pour te rendre malheureux…

Malgré lui, Remus sourit.

- Tu ne pourrais pas, dit-il.

Un silence. La porte de la salle s'ouvrit et James et Lily entrèrent.

- Remus… Je vas te dire quand même de qui je suis amoureux , mais je veux juste que tu me promettes une chose…

Sirius avait parlé à voix basse et très vite.

- Promets-moi de ne pas me détester et de rester ami avec moi…Promets-le Remus…

La voix de Sirius était précipitée et trahissait l'urgence. En tournant la tête, Remus pouvait voir James et Lily s'approcher.

Il promit d'un signe de tête.

- Je suis amoureux de toi.

Et sur ces mots, Sirius se leva et accueillit les arrivants d'une plaisanterie, laissant Remus étourdi dans son fauteuil.

James s'assit près de Remus, Lily et Sirius prirent place de part et d'autres.

- Quelque chose ne va pas, Remus ? demanda Lily.

- Tu es tout bizarre… poursuivit James.

- Oui, quelque chose te choque, Remus ? demanda innocemment Sirius sans sourire.

Remus le regarda. Sirius soutint son regard, ses yeux mêlaient à la fois tristesse et défi.

- Ah oui, quoi ? demanda la curieuse Lily.

- Oui, dis-nous quoi, insista James.

Remus les regarda avec un sourire :

- Je suis amoureux…

Et se tournant vers Sirius continua :

- et il ... m'aime... vraiment ?

Sa voix demandait une assurance. Le regard que Sirius et lui échangèrent à ce moment était intense et James le surprenant, murmura à l'oreille de Lily :

- Je crois qu'on est en train d'assister à une déclaration…

Elle lui répondit par un baiser chaste.

Sirius avança alors vers le fauteuil de Remus et comme pour leur répondre, se pencha sur Remus et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.

* * *

_Then, that's all folks!!_

_Ok, je sais, je guimauve à donf... Mais ne m'en voulez pas... _

_A très bientôt..._

_Et que vous ayez aimé ou pas, laissez une review... _


End file.
